Leap of faith
by Miss P
Summary: Jarod is thinking about his relationship with Miss Parker…


Leap of faith. By Miss P.  
  
Summary: Jarod is thinking about his relationship with Miss Parker...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either the characters or the song in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing it. So please, don't kill me... (For those who are interested, the song is called 'Revolution' by Robbie Williams.)  
  
Jarod's POV.  
  
'Don't fight the feeling, relax  
  
Oh child the knot's in your back  
  
'Cause you've been holding on.  
  
I feel you when you're reaching out'  
  
There was a time when we actually were close. When we trusted each other and talked about everything. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. And I know she remembers it too. Even though she has been holding back her emotions for such a long time, I know how she truly feels. I just wish she could admit it...  
  
'I'll talk you through memories  
  
Just keep breathing with me.  
  
It's time to hold my hand  
  
and walk into the revolution'  
  
I know we could have a life together, there's nothing I want more. I would do anything to be by her side. To hold her hand, wipe away her tears or just help her to deal with her life, her past. And I'll never stop praying she'll give in and let me love her...  
  
'When there's no one to touch  
  
and you've been thinking too much.  
  
You only hurt yourself,  
  
when it's all about retribution'  
  
Of course, I don't blame her for being afraid. It's not strange considering everything she has been through. But doesn't she know that I'll always be there for her, if she just let me? After all this time I have been telling her that. There's no way she can still doubt my feelings for her...  
  
'I see the pain in your face.  
  
And praying rare for this space.  
  
It's time to lead you on.  
  
C'mon, it's a revolution.'  
  
She doesn't know it, but I can hear the fear and the sadness in her voice every time I speak to her, especially at night. Sometimes I even think she has been crying. I feel sorry for her. There have to be something I can do to convince her, to make her trust me...  
  
'When you can't keep on keeping on,  
  
and everything you lean upon is all but gone.  
  
Everybody falls sometimes,  
  
but love shines on.'  
  
And on and on and...  
  
I know that even though she always pretends to be strong, I know it's just a façade. I know the memories from her past keep haunting her. How lonely she truly is, and that she craves for someone to care about her, to love her. It's really strange how she has managed to fool everybody else. Especially Sydney, he should have seen that she's faking it. And who knows, maybe he does. Maybe he just keeps it to himself...  
  
'With love in your eyes and a flame in your heart  
  
You're gonna find yourself some resolution  
  
A million miles with one step  
  
You'll find yourself yet  
  
Walking with the revolution'  
  
This can't possibly last forever. It's impossible. I know someday things will be too much for her and she won't have a choice but to let her guard down. I just pray it won't take too long. I'm not saying that I won't wait, I always will. But it's getting rather tiring to love somebody who doesn't do anything else than keep hurting me...  
  
'Old love lingers on  
  
you're just feeling it wrong  
  
I know you're tired  
  
But when it's time to sleep you're gone forever'  
  
When I think of it, it's actually strange, almost unbelievable. So many years have passed and my feelings for her haven't changed a bit. What can possibly be so special about her? Well, I don't know what it is but I know she's definitely worth fighting for.  
  
'Make friends with your past  
  
and you can leave it at last.  
  
It's time to find yourself,  
  
Walking with the revolution'  
  
Both of us have been through so much in our lives. And even though I know it's hard to forget and move on, it's the only way. I'm not saying that I have managed; I'm bound to my past. And I know it won't change until I have found my family. Sometimes I don't think I ever will find them... Why does everything have to be so hard?  
  
'And you can keep on keeping on and  
  
everything you lean upon is all but gone.  
  
Everybody hurts sometimes  
  
But love shines on and on and on and'  
  
But no matter how my life turns out, I know I will always keep hoping for a life together with her. And I'll do anything I can to help her let go...  
  
'Time and tide's on your side  
  
There's no need to hide  
  
I feel your pain  
  
Don't talk to me about evolution  
  
A million miles with one step  
  
You'll find yourself yet  
  
When you're walking with the revolution'  
  
I think I'm the only one who truly knows her, not even her father does. He pretends to care, but all he really wants to do is to control her. I hate him; I hate the Centre and what it's doing to people. If it hadn't been for the Centre, she would never have been forced to live through this pain. If things had been different, her mother had probably been alive. And even Thomas, they could have had a normal life together... they could have had a family and lived happy I know, I love her... with all my heart, but I still want her to be happy. No matter what... but it really doesn't matter now, because all of them are dead...  
  
'Walking with the revolution  
  
A million miles with one step  
  
and you'll find yourself yet  
  
When you're walking with the revolution'  
  
She only has me who really cares. And I will do anything for her... whatever it takes to make her realize that I can make her happy, that we belong together...  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
